


Befehlsverweigerung

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Unteroffizier Jefferson berichtete mir, daß sportliche Abstrafen wie Liegestütze und dergleichen von Ihnen eherals eine Wohltat empfunden werden. Ich habe mir eine andere Möglichkeit überlegt. Was halten Sie davon?“Mit diesen Worten gab Dean ihm ein kleines, schwarzes Notizbuch.„Sir?“, Cas schluckte trocken und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.





	Befehlsverweigerung

 

„Ja!“, schrie Dean ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen.

„Hauptmann.“

Cas salutierte gehorsam und wartete auf weitere Befehle.

„**** …“, seufzte Dean und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, „stehen Sie bequem!“

Er suchte seine Akte heraus und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, sah ihn von oben bis unten an, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie einer unserer Besten sind.“

„Danke Sir!“

„Mir ist auch zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie einer unserer aufmüpfigsten Rekruten sind.“

Darauf hatte Cas keine Antwort und schwieg betreten. Dean ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen …“

Er umkreiste ihn und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an. Cas senkte schnell den Blick, denn man starrt einem Hauptmann nicht in die Augen.

„Unteroffizier Jefferson berichtete mir, dass sportliche Abstrafen wie Liegestütze und dergleichen von Ihnen eher als eine Wohltat empfunden werden. Ich habe mir eine andere Möglichkeit überlegt. Was halten Sie davon?“

„Sir?“, Cas schluckte trocken und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

Dean holte aus seiner Tasche ein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch hervor und reichte es Cas.

„Schau dir das gut an Rekrut. Das ist dein persönliches Ausbildungs- und Strafbuch.

Hier werden deine Fortschritte in der Ausbildung, aber auch deine Vergehen und die dazugehörigen Strafen eingetragen. Ich werde es jedes Mal überprüfen und du solltest besser nicht versuchen, mich zu hintergehen. Vorher festgelegte Ziele gelten als Befehle und du kannst dir ja denken was auf Befehlsverweigerung steht.“

Cas schluckte erneut und sagte dann laut und deutlich: „Habe verstanden, Hauptmann!“

Dean nickte und ihm gefiel schon jetzt seine Rolle.

„Eine Liste mit den gängigsten Nachlässigkeiten, die alle Rotärsche machen, habe ich hinten eingeklebt. Los, vorlesen!“

 

Cas schlug die Seiten auf und als er zu lesen begann wurden seine Augen immer größer.

„Vorlesen, hab ich gesagt!“, fauchte er und klopfte mit der Gerte an seine Stiefel.

„Ein loser Uniformknopf:                          1 Stunde Plug

unsauber gebügeltes Uniformhemd:      20 Extra-Runden

unsauberer Stiefelputz:                          10 Hiebe

unvollständige Ausrüstung:                      5 Minuten Brustklammern …“

30 solcher Punkte waren bereits im Voraus festgelegt. Eine besondere Gemeinheit war zB. einen langen Marsch mit einigen Steinchen in den Stiefeln zurückzulegen, oder Brennnesseln zwischen Hemd und Rücken zu zerreiben auf den dann der schwere Rucksack geschnallt wurde.

Mit Erstaunen aber auch mit Wohlgefallen registrierte Dean, dass sich etwas in Cas’ Hose bewegte. Er ließ die Gerte über seinen Oberschenkel sausen und Cas zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Stillgestanden, verdammt noch einmal“, schrie er und Cas nahm wieder Haltung an, „wenn du es dir verdient hast, erlaube ich dir vielleicht geile Gedanken oder auch mehr, aber bis dahin hat dein Schwanz immer genau die Größe die ich für angemessen halte. Verstanden?“

„Jawohl Hauptmann!“

Der Gedanke daran so hart rangenommen zu werden ließ Cas zwar erschaudern, aber gleichzeitig war er richtig scharf darauf mit erbarmungslosem Drill diszipliniert zu werden.

„Danke Hauptmann, dass Sie sich damit beschäftigen, aus mir einen harten Soldaten zu machen!“

„Gut, dann wollen wir mit der Inspektion beginnen. Hol mir die Tasche aus dem Eingangsbereich.

Ich hatte dir befohlen, den Rucksack mit 25 kg zu packen, mal sehen, ob du dich daran gehalten hast.“

Im Laufschritt flitzte Cas los und stellte die Tasche vor Dean ab.

Dieser hatte inzwischen eine Waage besorgt. Dann stellte sich der Schwarzhaarige zuerst mit und dann ohne Rucksack auf die Waage. Dean rechnete kurz …

„24,6“, war sein einziger Kommentar und er schaute Cas eisig an.

„Hauptmann …“, begann dieser und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Das Buch“, erwiderte Dean ruhig und Cas reichte es ihm mit zitternden Händen. Er schrieb etwas hinein und gab es ihm wieder.

„Vorlesen!“

„24. August 2017. Täuschungsversuch – 10 Hiebe mit der Peitsche.“

Cas seufzte leise und sparte sich jedes weitere Wort.

„Sei bloß froh, dass die Differenz nicht höher ist, ansonsten hätte ich das als Befehlsverweigerung auslegen müssen.“

Als nächstes begutachtete Dean die Uniform und wie zu erwarten war der Anzug nicht vollständig, er fand Flecken und auch der Stiefelputz ließ zu wünschen übrig. Für jeden Punkt den er bemängelte musste sich Cas die Strafe selber aus der Liste heraussuchen und in das Buch eintragen. Bei der improvisierten Spindkontrolle fiel es leider auch nicht sonderlich gut aus und für die abschließende Reinlichkeitskontrolle musste sich Cas splitternackt ausziehen.

„Auf die Knie, Hände abstützen und Beine breit!“

Eine Berührung mit dem ledernen Handschuh genügte und Cas hatte wieder einen Steifen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Schon wieder schweinische Gedanken! Aber da habe ich genau das Richtige. Los, rüber da!“

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er zum Andreaskreuz.

 

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er ihn gefesselt und holte sich das Nervenrad, da er von Gabriel wusste, was das für eine Wirkung hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Cas bekam am eigenen Leib zu spüren, wie es sich anfühlte. Nach einigen Minuten war die Folter vorbei und Cas keuchte vor Anstrengung.

„Na, haben wir ihn wieder klein bekommen?“, grinste Dean und Cas nickte, „dann würde ich vorschlagen wir werden deine Bestrafungen gleich abarbeiten, bevor zu viel zusammenkommt, bei deinem hitzigen Gemüt. Ich hoffe du hast Mumm genug, deine Strafen wie ein Mann zu ertragen und nicht herumzuzappeln, oder brauchst du einen Knebel?“

Da Cas nicht sofort antwortete schwang Dean wieder die Gerte.

„Ich werde keine Zicken machen, Hauptmann“, kam es etwas zögerlich.

„Gut. Nichts anderes habe ich auch nicht von dir erwartet.“

Fast schon zärtlich streichelte er über Cas’ Oberkörper bevor er ihn losband.

„Leg dich über den Bock. Für den Anfang zehn Schläge mit der Peitsche. Danach möchte ich ein klares und deutliches ‚Danke Sir‘ hören. Ansonsten kein Gebrüll oder Gewinsel. Verstanden?“

„Jawohl Hauptmann.“

Dean hoffte, dass er nicht zu fest zuschlug, aber auch nicht zu leicht, und schon gar nicht daneben. Nach einigen Versuchen wurde er sicherer und er grinste zufrieden als Cas bei jedem Hieb zusammenzuckte, aber ansonsten keinen Ton von sich gab.

 

Cas fragte sich, was Gabriel damit meinte, wenn er von Lustschmerzen sprach, denn er empfand mehr Schmerzen als Lust, aber diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht zu Ende bringen, denn Dean hatte bereits etwas anderes auf Lager, das ihn erneut zusammenzucken ließ. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihn, als sein Freund beide Hände auf die geschundene Haut legte und die Arschbacken leicht auseinander und wieder zusammen zog.

 

In Deans Hose spannte es, als er das zuckende Loch vor sich sah auf das er jetzt leicht blies.

_‚Oh Gott‘_

Cas krampfte hilflos seine Hände zu Fäusten und stöhnte als ihn neben dem Brennen auch ein Blitz durchzuckte der in seinem Inneren ein erotisches Prickeln auslöste.

_‚Jetzt verstehe ich dich ein wenig, Gabe‘_

Aber lange hatte er nicht Zeit zum Genießen, denn Dean hatte sich bereits die nächste Gemeinheit einfallen lassen.

 

Mit einer Pinzette riss er ihm drei Haare aus, die rund um sein empfindliches Loch wuchsen. Brachte ihn dazu schmerzvoll aufzustöhnen.

„Was lernen wir daraus?“, grinste dieser und streichelte zur Belohnung mit seinem Finger einige Male über die wunde Stelle, „Körperpflege ist sehr wichtig.“

Nachdem er Cas soweit gereizt hatte und dieser nach mehr verlangte schlug ihm Dean noch einmal mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern und befahl ihm aufzustehen.

„Du hast rein gar nichts zu verlangen“, schmunzelte er, „ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mir dir. Leg dich mit dem Rücken auf die Liege!“

Blitzschnell hatte er ihn an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und eine Augenbinde umgelegt.

„Zur Steigerung des Überraschungswertes … und um die einzigen Körperteile zu schützen, die geschützt werden müssen.“

 

Sein Herz raste als er hörte dass Dean eine Kerze angezündet hatte.

Zugegeben, etwas Bammel hatte er davor. War es etwas, das er noch nie gemacht hatte, aber Eva hatte ihm die Sache erklärt, dass mit diesen Spezialkerzen keine Verbrennungsgefahr bestand und dass es von einer gewissen Höhe aus nicht einmal wehtat.

Cas versuchte so gut er konnte sich zu entspannen, erinnerte sich an Eva und das erste Mal. Daran wie er ausrastet war und dabei war zu dem Zeitpunkt gar keine Kerze im Spiel. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Cas wusste nicht was der Jüngere vorhatte, und Angst mischte sich mit Aufregung.

Der erste Tropfen kam überraschend, so wie der zweite und die folgenden. Es tat nicht weh, aber er konnte sich nicht auf den Rhythmus einstellen.

Eine erneute Welle der Lust schwappte über ihn herein, als sich ein Tropfen warmes Wachs genau auf seine Brustwarzenspitze verirrte.

_‚Respekt aus dieser Entfernung so punktgenau zu treffen‘_

Das dachte sich Dean auch und wagte es die Distanz zu verringern, weil Cas nicht einmal zuckte. Und er sollte schon zucken. Dean machte das ja nicht zu Cas’ Vergnügen ... Doch, das tat er, und er war froh, dass es ihm gefiel.

Cas spannte seine Muskeln hilflos an, als ein weiterer Tropfen ihn genauso zielsicher auf der anderen Brustwarze erwischte. Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Lippe und zerrte an den Fesseln.

Nachdem Dean beschlossen hatte, das Wachs auf empfindlichere Teile des Körpers tropfen zu lassen, und er Cas sich winden und leise zischen sah, brachte es auch das Blut in ihm zum Kochen.

Die Kerze verlor einen weiterer Tropfen und dieser landete auf dem Penisschaft. Ein anderer am Hodensack links und der letzte rechts.

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber auch wenn Cas keine lauten Töne von sich gab, wusste der Dunkelblonde genau, was gerade in ihm vorging.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Cas dieses Spiel als so erregend empfinden würde … das hieß … auch er selber fand es unglaublich geil und die Bestätigung sah er noch einmal deutlich, als es aus Cas’ Penis tropfte, wie aus einem undichten Wasserhahn.

„Ist dir heiß Soldat?“

„Ja Hauptmann!“

„Dann werde ich dich wieder auf Normaltemperatur bringen. Beine spreizen!“

 

Cas tat wie ihm geheißen, nachdem ihm Dean die Fesselungen abgemacht hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er wie sich eine Kälte in seinem Inneren ausbreitete, als ihm der andere einen Eiswürfel in seinen Hintereingang schob.

Es tat beinahe weh durch die Kälte und der Schwarzhaarige keuchte auf, doch gleichzeitig erregte es ihn so sehr, dass es seine Gefühlswelt erneut zum Schwimmen brachte. Der Schweiß brach aus und er hatte das Gefühl, sofort abspritzen zu können.

Dean besah sich seinen Freund einige Augenblicke und nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab.

„Los, wichsen. In 20 Sekunden kommt die erste Ladung und bei 50 will ich die zweite sehen!“

Das war Schwerstarbeit. Cas spritzte tatsächlich schon nach wenigen Sekunden ab, er war ja erregt bis zum Platzen. Unter lautem Stöhnen ergoss er sich in seiner Hand und stützte sich mit der zweiten an der Liege ab. Ohne Verschnaufpause machte er sofort weiter. Er musste ja innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden noch einmal entladen.

Wie wild schob er seine Vorhaut hin und her und rubbelte wie verrückt an seinem Schwanz, aber es wollte einfach nichts mehr kommen. Er hörte, wie Dean erbarmungslos weiter zählte, und mittlerweile bei 45 angekommen war. Plötzlich, oder Gott sei Dank kam der weiße Saft ein zweites Mal herausgeschossen.

Cas ließ sich erschöpft wieder in das weiche Leder sinken und hatte zu kämpfen um wieder in einen normalen Atemrhythmus zu finden.

„Genug verschnauft. Runde zwei. Leg dich wieder über den Bock. Nicht bewegen, ansonsten schalle ich dich fest.“

Dean holte sich den Flogger und ließ ihn ein paar Mal durch die Luft zischen.

Erregt war Cas jetzt nicht mehr, nachdem er zwei Orgasmen hinter sich hatte und wand sich unruhig. Es schmerzte nicht allzu sehr, jedoch war es unangenehm.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht bewegen? Das gibt eine Strafverschärfung!“

Daraufhin legte er Cas die Ledermanschetten um die Handgelenke in die er den Flaschenzug befestigte. Er ließ dem Seil gerade noch so viel Spiel, dass Cas auf den Zehenspitzen stehen konnte, die Muskeln sich jedoch gut spannten. Das würde die Wirkung der Hiebe noch verstärken.

Cas biss die Zähne zusammen, als Schlag um Schlag auf ihn einprasselte. Dean schlug nicht so fest zu, jedoch so gut wie immer auf dieselbe Stelle. Nachdem Dean weitere vier Striemen auf seinem Hintern verteilt hatte, ließ er ihn noch einige Augenblicke hängen und holte sich etwas zu trinken.

 

Eva sah von ihrem Buch auf, als Dean in die Küche kam.

„Hallöchen“, grinste er und bediente sich am Kühlschrank.

„Du übertreibst nicht, oder?“

Eva hatte Dean in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt und gesehen, dass es ihm Spaß machte, und um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie ein wenig Sorge um Cas, weil er der sensibelste der drei Männer war.

„Er ist zäh.“

Mit einem Lachen und einer Flasche Wasser verschwand er zurück in das Spielzimmer, hielt die Flasche vor den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen und ließ ihn einige gierige Schlucke trinken.

Dann befreite er ihn aus dem Flaschenzug und bugsierte ihn wieder über den Bock.

Da er noch immer feucht war durch den geschmolzenen Eiswürfel fackelte er nicht lange und schob sich in das nasse Loch. Beide Männer stöhnten laut und Dean setzte einen schnellen Rhythmus an, bevor er sich wieder entzog und sich ein Kondom überstülpte.

„Mund auf!“, befahl er Cas und dieser war zunächst etwas perplex als ihm der Jüngere das volle Kondom in den Mund schüttete, „du hast dir noch keinen Orgasmus verdient!“

 

Nachdem sich Cas wieder angezogen hatte, wartete er auf weitere Befehle.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt und wirst in Zukunft Befehle ohne Wenn und Aber ausführen. Das war es für heute ****. Abtreten!“

„Ich würde gerne noch etwas bleiben, Hauptmann.“

„Befehlsverweigerung. Gib mir das Buch …“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die Spiele werden härter


End file.
